To Love And Die Without A Way Back
by kyouluva
Summary: A tragic love-triangle centered around Elena Gilbert who is surrounded by death at every turn. This love triangle is not the  typical Damon-Elena-Stefan, or 2 men fighting over 1 girl, so read on to find out how that can be.
1. Chapter 1  Love is Mute

**CHAPTER ONE:**

With the stake scraping against Klaus' heart, Michael shook his head in obvious disappointment. "I am _the _original vampire, of course I wouldn't need to be invited in. You shouldn't have been so foolish as to underestimate me." With one last shake of his head, Michael drove the white oak stake through his son's heart, finishing the job he had meant to do for well over a century. Next he turned on Stefan who was wriggling on the ground in pain. "Stefan…" Michael tisked and pursed his lips. "I was beginning to tolerate you… I guess it's too bad…"

Katherine, who had been waiting just outside the door, saw what was coming next and sped to Stefan in an attempt to save his life. But of course, it was too late; Michael had already ripped out Stefan's throat and heart, drinking from each as the blood flowed out generously. Katherine swayed and stumbled backwards, her eyes glued on the broken Stefan and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Before Michael could turn on her as well, she did what she did best… she ran.

Delivering Stefan's body to his brother was the next thing on Michael's agenda, because even to him family was important.

Not even five minutes later, Stefan's body was laid carefully on the floor in the foyer where shortly after it was placed there, Elena stumbled upon it.

"Ahh!" Elena screamed and shied away from the dead body of her boyfriend. With grief, shock and disbelief, she slid down the wall and remained sitting on the floor until Damon came home. "Where were you?" Elena demanded to know, her eyes puffy and red from non-stop crying. "Where- where were you?" She asked again, choking on her tears.

Damon took a step forward, his expression wild with the same thing's Elena was feeling. "I was… I went…" Words didn't matter right then if they weren't ones that could bring Stefan back, so instead he closed the distance between himself and Elena. He took her in his arms and held her tight, letting her tears soak his shirt and his own drip onto her hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered, to both Elena and to his brother he hadn't been there to protect. They stayed like that for a long time before Elena finally released her tight hold on Damon. With a tear streaked face, she nodded her farewell.

"Elena," Damon caught her delicate wrist, "stay. You need me." The taste of a lie wasn't sweet like most say it is, it was sour and it tasted rotten coming out. "_I _need _you._" His voice was quiet and sad. "Please."

After a moment, Elena gave a slow nod.

"I'll get the blankets." Damon hesitated going upstairs, afraid Elena would no longer be there when he came back down. Going into a spare closet, he grabbed a thick blanket and carried it back downstairs and covered the already lying down, Elena. He tucked the blanket in around her and went over to the fire and used the poker to get it going again. He tossed on two more logs before saying goodnight and going upstairs to his bedroom where he lay wide awake. His thoughts ranged from his brother, to Elena, to what would bring about his own doom one of these days. Each and every thought was gloomier than the one before. He wished sleep would come, but knowing it wouldn't he opened his window and leapt out. The night air, seeming to crush down on him from every angle, whistled in his ears as he made his quick descent to the ground; not a single leaf rustled and no twigs snapped under his weight. He was the predator and predator's trained themselves to not make a noise; the best had the ability in their blood from the start. He didn't know what he hoped to accomplish, but he set out to find Michael. He was sure this had happened because of him.

By the time Damon found Michael, the sun was coming up and he was growing weary without having had blood in hours. "Michael." With eyes to kill, Damon stalked forward.

"Ah, Damon." Michael nodded, his lips forming a grim smile. "I wondered when you would come."

Damon didn't waste any time with chit-chat. He dove at Michael, only managing to get his hands locked around his throat. "You killed him!" Angry tears seeped out from under his dark lashes, causing a glittery effect.

Michael continued to smile, no pain, only secrets written in the creases of his aged face. He tore Damon's hands free of him, easily tossing him away. "Now Damon, don't make me leave Elena without a soul in the world." Michael fixed his shirt collar and then locked eyes with Damon. "Oh wait, you don't have a soul." He bared his fangs and pierced Damon's neck in a split second. Drinking his fill, he turned away leaving blood trickling freely from Damon's artery. A gurgling noise was all Damon could manage, his vision growing blurry and his legs unable to support him. All he could think was that his last breath wouldn't be with Elena, telling her he loved her. His body hit the ground with a thud, but with no one around, who's to say the predator's fall wasn't silent?

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one :) reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2  Love's Truest Test

**CHAPTER 2:**

"I would never intentionally bring harm to a human life, nor would I want a human to suffer. That being said, you will find Damon in an alley not far from here. He has lost a lot of blood and will need your assistance. If you love him, you will go to him, but if you do not… well, I'm sure you know what happens then. I cannot tell you how this works, but I assure you Elena, Damon _will _die if he does not drink your blood, the blood of the one he loves. Now, you will only remember that you have to help Damon and you know he is in an alley not far from here. Tell me that is all you remember."

"That is all I remember." Elena repeated back to Michael.

"Very good," He nodded, "Now, if it is what you wish to do, go find him."

When Michael disappeared, Elena rubbed her hand to her temples, a headache she didn't know she had, going as quickly as it had come. "Damon…" She breathed his name, knowing not how she knew it, but completely sure he was in trouble. Grabbing her Pink sweatshirt, Elena headed out of the Salvatore boarding house, allowing her feet to lead her elsewhere. When she stopped, she was peering down a dank and gloomy alley. No one appeared to be there. Walking further down the deserted street, she came across another alley just as creepy as the previous. Taking a step inside, Elena spotted a lump on the pavement. With her eyes not suited for the pitch black, she could just make out Damon's form sprawled out on the ground. She ran to him and kneeling down, felt the gash in his throat. It was deep and bloody. Elena recoiled at the gooeyness of it and nearly retched when she could feel it all over her fingers.

"Damon," Elena gently shook him, "wake up." He did not stir. "Damon, please, wake your ass up!" She shouted at his motionless body. Again, not a muscle moved. "Please…" Elena whimpered. Feeling like she didn't have a choice, Elena shoved her wrist into Damon's mouth, cutting into her skin with his teeth. "This can't be real." She breathed heavily, nauseous. "None of this is really happening, it's make-believe." Elena spoke out loud, her attempt at convincing herself nothing was wrong, failing miserably. Finally, she felt her raw skin pulling, like Damon was sucking on the wound. "Damon?" Her voice was scared and weak.

"Elena," He croaked, "How did you find me?" Damon rolled over onto his back where he felt the first drops of hope on his pale cheeks.

"Does it matter?" Elena was kneeling next to Damon, her eyes showing relief.

The rain slowly began to fade out the terrible anger and sadness Damon felt. He closed his eyes, letting the raindrops cascade down the sharp angles of his face.

"Let's go home, Damon." Elena stood, weary on her feet.

Opening his eyes, Damon saw his angel, his savior, he saw the girl who was in love with him.

"Ok, Elena." Damon stood and taking her hand, he led her safely home.

Once back, Elena stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Elena," With hands jammed into his pockets, Damon came up behind her, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there to take his place." He cast his eyes down.

Elena turned and held Damon's face in her hands. He took his hands out of his pockets and laid them on top of hers. "Damon, I don't blame you and I sure as hell wouldn't want you to take his place." She shook her head and pulled him closer to her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. After a moment, Elena broke the embrace but continued the conversation. "You mean… so much to me." She traced Damon's chiseled features with a finger absentmindedly. "I truly mean it when I say you're my reason to stay strong." When her eyes grew dewy, she turned away.

Turning her back around, Damon wiped Elena's tears away. "Thank you." He pressed his lips to Elena's forehead, her eyes fluttering shut. Damon nodded once then walked away.

With morning already upon her, Elena decided it was time to go out and apply for a job at The Grille like she had been meaning to. Once she had showered and dressed she left the house and went to The Grille where her younger brother Jeremy was working tables. She couldn't believe he was already 20. That meant she would be turning 22 shortly. "Damn I feel old." Elena sighed. "Hey, Matt!" She put on a cheery face for her ex boyfriend when he approached her at the bar. Matt Donovan was now the proud owner of The Grille, the home-town restaurant he had made so many memories in.

"Hey, Elena." His smile was warm, like it should be. He kissed Elena on the cheek, a familiar greeting. "What's up?"

"Can you get me a job as a bartender?" Elena bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

Matt laughed, "Can I?" He snorted. "You want it, the job is yours!"

Elena found herself feeling the way she did ages ago when she and Matt were still best friends and the supernatural lived only through stories, she felt utterly happy and free to be who ever she wanted to be; a feeling that had so long been taken away from her.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two :3 **


End file.
